Never Let Me Go
by sad-sea-song
Summary: Bored of barhopping, Cas and Dean go for a late-night drive, and finally act on their feelings. Destiel 3


Sam was really hitting it off with that brunette.

Dean and Cas, however, weren't having as much luck. The bar that they were in, Monroe Reservation, was mostly empty, excepting a few girls and their boyfriends, and the brunette, Casey. Dean had been voted Designated Driver, and so he only had a few shots. Finally, having enough, he downed his last drink and turned to Cas. "Let's get out of here. I can't drink or flirt, might as well go." He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Sammy, we're gonna head back. Call me when you're ready to be picked up."

Sam nodded, and went back to his conversation. Dean and Cas walked to the Impala, away from all the noise and music inside. The three of them had been spending the week in Vermont, working on a minor poltergeist case. It had been raining for eight days straight, and now that it had finally stopped, the night was hot, humid, but beautiful. The air smelled like rain and wet grass. Dean rolled the windows down, blaring his favorite Kansas CD loud. "Apercu" echoed through the trees, creating perfect harmony with the crickets.

Cas stared out the window. "…Nice night," he said, after a long period of awkward silence.

"Yeah." Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel. "Cas, ever been to Vermont before?"

"No." Cas answered gruffly.

"Oh, well, my dad took Sammy and I here when we were kids. He took us to this place called Buttermilk Falls, it's like, this cliff that looks over this tiny waterfall. It's real cool."

Cas said nothing.

"Hey, we don't have to be back at the motel until Sam calls us. Wanna go?"

Cas was still quiet, but when they arrived at a sign that read "_Buttermilk Falls," _Dean turned anyways.

Off the highway and into the woods, the night was even more apparent. Dean turned off the radio, letting the full effect of the nighttime engulf them. The trees seemed to watch them, waiting in darkness, from the side of the pathway. Gnats and mosquitoes danced in the headlights, and the gravel made crunching noises under the tires of the old car.

They turned onto a giant clearing, climbing out of the Impala and sitting on the hood of the car. Just as Dean said, they rested on a large and high cliff. The cliff overlooked a large field, and a small stream of water ran down the expanse, forming a tiny waterfall that turned into a stream when the water hit the bottom. Castiel looked up towards the sky. Stars dotted the navy dusk, and the moon was fat and full. The bright celestial lights reflected Castiel's azure eyes, and he turned to Dean, who was looking at the sky, too, smiling.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"Sure is."

Castiel moved closer to Dean, scooting so close until their hands were less than a centimeter apart. Neither man looked at each other, but after a while, Dean looped his pinky through Castiel's. Cas timidly rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Although nobody spoke, both Cas and Dean were terrified. They both had been waiting for something like this to happen for a long, long time. They were both worried that the other didn't feel the same way, and their mutual fear of rejection and sexuality controlled them. But after ten minutes of sitting in silence and touching hands and shoulders, which they normally would not do, things seemed to relax. Dean turned his head and kissed Castiel's forehead softly, and the angel looked up in shock. He sat up a little straighter, so that their faces were close and at the same level. They locked eyes, and Cas looked down to Dean's lips, which parted as he pressed them to Castiel's mouth.

The kiss was long-awaited, and lasted long to make up for it. Dean reached over, not breaking away, and intertwined his hands with Castiel's. He pushed him down against the hood of the car, and they kissed and kissed and kissed under the starry sky.

Their embrace was interrupted a long while later, when Dean's phone rang, and Sam's name popped up on the caller ID. Not letting go of Cas's hand, Dean answered.

"Hey, Sammy. You ready for us to pick you up?"

Sam babbled in drunken agreement, and Dean and Castiel got back into the Impala. Before Dean started the car, he reached out to Castiel once more and held him tightly for a long time. "Cas, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," he murmured into his hair.

"Yes, Dean. I do." Cas replied


End file.
